


Shameless

by daltonacademyfightclub



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Chinese Food, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Eiffel Tower, Face-Fucking, Facials, Feeding, Multi, Orgasm Denial, oh yeah and
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daltonacademyfightclub/pseuds/daltonacademyfightclub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> You know now I'm not a man who's ever been</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Insecure about the world I've been livin' in</i>
  <br/>
  <i>I don't break easy, I have my pride</i>
  <br/>
  <i>But if you need to be satisfied</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neffectual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neffectual/gifts).



Seth reached around in the blankets for the TV remote, pausing when he grabbed something else hard that was decidedly not controlling the screen in front of him. However, it was definitely controlling how much attention Seth in particular paid to that screen. His eyes trailed up the covers to see the grinning man attached to the part he was grabbing.

“Is that a remote in your pants or are you just happy to see me?” Seth teased, laughing as Roman groaned at how unbelievably corny that line was. “Don’t even pretend like you’re not laughing with me inside, Ro. That was a good one.”

“It wasn’t, but I’ll let you have it anyway.” Seth held back a soft moan as Roman dragged him back up to the top of the bed by his shoulders, keeping one hand still there as Roman moved to climb on top of him.

“Does my slutty little omega pup want it, huh?” Despite the fact that Roman was using a tone better fit for a dog playing fetch, Seth nodded, knowing his agreement would mean that his dick would be touched sooner rather than later. “You want my big cock? Tell me you want my cock.”

Seth nodded again, but apparently that wasn’t what Roman was looking for. “Words, baby boy, words,” Roman reminded him, his tone just as commanding as Dean’s alpha one despite the fact that he was a beta.

He moved the hand that wasn’t currently holding himself up above Seth in the bed to caress the side of Seth’s face, dragging his thumb roughly over his lips, catching slightly on the lower one before rubbing over it more gently than before. “Use your words.”

“Thought _I_ was the one giving orders ‘round here,” a raspy voice asked as the hotel door opened and Dean walked in with a bag of greasy but heavenly-smelling Chinese food in one hand and the hotel room keycard in the other. “Don’t tell me you two were starting anything without me.”

“We won’t take long,” Seth replied, turning Roman’s head back to face him with a hand of his own. “You get started on eating, we’ll catch up.”

That earned a snort from Dean, who just put down the bag down on the room table before flipping Roman back off Seth and onto the bed with one hand. “Listen, you two are gonna be good little kiddos and eat before you get down to business. Capiche?”

Seth frowned but Roman rolled out of bed with a shrug, pulling one of the hair ties off of his wrist to put his hair in a ponytail. “Fine by me. You pick up cashew chicken?”

“With roast pork lo mein on the side,” Dean replied, grinning as Roman immediately began digging through to find his meal. Roman took his cheat days seriously. “Somebody’s hungry.”

Seth was still sulking on the bed, not making any moves to get up and get his dinner on his own. Dean couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Seth had been absolutely insatiable lately, and the fact that the holidays were coming up and they were going to have an extended break all to themselves didn’t help when it came to finding good reasons to shake off his nightly advances. Dean was an alpha and all, and while that meant that he was more susceptible than Roman to be swayed by Seth’s omega pheromones and his ‘come hither’ smile, he also had to be the one to put his foot down when enough was really _enough_.

“Don’t give me that face,” Dean said with a frown of his own, jerking a thumb at the bag that now had a rip down the side from an overzealous Roman. “Go get your egg foo young and soup ‘fore it gets cold. I paid good money for that shit _and_ made sure they didn’t leave out the noodle-cracker things you like.”

“Aren’t you a saint,” Seth mumbled just loud enough for Dean to hear as he got out of bed and followed order, Dean slapping his ass and making him stumble slightly as he passed. “Fuck, don’t -”

“Bad boys that don’t eat dinner and talk back don’t get fucked,” Dean said simply, crossing his arms over his chest for a second as Seth scowled before dipping into the takeout bag to find his food.

He loved Seth with all of his heart, just as much as he loved Roman and he was sure they loved him the same in return, but Dean couldn’t deny that Seth could be a bit of a brat.

“Everyone happy now?” Dean asked, going to get his own sweet and sour chicken and fried rice out before it wasn’t hot anymore. He looked around the hotel room, Roman sitting in an armchair with a fork in one hand and his plate in the other while Seth was back in bed with his soup and noodles on the side table as he tried to aim the soy sauce packet onto his egg foo young in such a manner that he didn’t get any on the blanket.

“I need help over here,” Seth said, not looking up from where he was focusing on his aim despite the fact that Dean and Roman could see that he was doing just fine.

Roman smirked at Dean, knowing what Seth was trying to do. Unfortunately, it was going to work… as usual. Dean just shook his head and carried his own food to the bed, putting it down on the side table next to Seth’s soup before getting in next to him under the covers.

“What do you need help with, babe?” Dean asked, trying not to act disinterested as Seth just put his silverware down and beamed at him.

“Nothing. I just wanted you to come over here.” He put his head on Dean’s shoulder. “Ro should come over here too.”

“Lemme finish my food and I’ll be right there, baby boy,” Roman assured him before eating another piece of chicken and continuing to talk with his mouth full. “Y’two can have fun withou’ me.”

“We never have fun without you,” Seth said with a pout, looking down at Dean cutting one of his egg foo young patties for him. “Okay, now you’re just being ridiculous. I’m not _five_ , Dean.”

“Thank god, I wouldn’t be fuckin’ you otherwise.” Dean held up a piece he cut to Seth’s mouth. “Say ‘aah’.”

Seth rolled his eyes but opened his mouth for Dean anyway. With luck, it wouldn’t be the last time that night he had to hold his mouth open. Whatever place Dean had found in this craphole town actually made delicious Chinese food, he had to admit. Normally, he’d be eating a salad or something while his partners munched away on whatever they could get their hands on that night, but he was trying to lighten up and go with the flow. Especially because the flow tasted wonderful.

The three of them sat there like that for the better part of a half-hour, Roman joining them about halfway through to snuggle up to Seth on the other side and take his turn feeding Seth while Dean ate his food.

“Don’t try and feed me the wonton soup, Ro,” Seth said as Dean went to town on his shrimp fried rice. “You’ve got shaky hands.”

“My hands are plenty steady,” Roman replied, indignant. “But, if you insist… Dean, you almost done over there?” Dean nodded as Seth slid under Roman’s arm, tipping his chin up for a kiss. “Good. Y’know,” he continued, pecking Seth sweetly on the lips. “I wonder if fat puppy-dog syndrome can be avoided with a good fuck.”

“Sounds like you’re lookin’ to find out.” Dean smirked, putting his half-eaten meal next to Seth’s unopened wonton soup on the bedside table. “Shoulda known better than to think that you two  would let me have a night’s peace.”

“We’ll give you tomorrow,” Seth replied, wiggling his hips as Roman reached down to slide off Seth’s shorts and underwear before getting started on his own. “Please?” He kicked the last of his boxer briefs off of him as he moved to rub against Dean’s side, cock hardening faster than before. “I’ll give you tomorrow; I need you in me _now_.”

“Depends,” Dean asked, running a hand through the blond in Seth’s hair before keeping hold of it at the ends with a slight tug. “Do I get that pretty little face all to myself?”

Seth nodded eagerly, ignoring the fact that each movement of his head had Dean pulling tighter and tighter at his roots. “Anything.”

Dean palmed himself with the hand not currently in Seth’s hair, picturing the face of his omega, his little bratty omega, slathered in cum. And yet, somehow even his subconscious knew that when it was all said and done, Seth would still be begging for more.

He let go of Seth’s hair, sliding out of bed to unbuckle his belt and drop his own drawers. Meanwhile Roman, attentive as always, already had Seth on his hands and knees on the mattress and was stroking up and down the inside of his thighs.

“You want my cock in your ass, baby boy?” he heard Roman ask, voice soft and smooth like honey. Roman was always more patient with Seth than Dean ever could be. Then again, Dean wasn’t too good with people in general. He saw Seth nod out of the corner of his eye as he reached in the side of his gym bag for some lube.

“There’s our good boy. There’s our slutty puppy.” Dean grinned as he heard the _crack_ of Roman’s hand flat on Seth’s ass and the accompanying whimper. “You like that, huh?”

“Y-Yes, sir.”

Dean raised his eyebrows as he turned back to the bed. So that was how they were playing it tonight. Well, what Seth wanted, Seth usually got.

Seth was still on all fours, cock hanging heavy and red between his legs, though he wasn’t quite gone enough to be leaking onto the covers below. Roman wasn’t quite at the point of working him open, but he was pretty close - Dean usually let Roman do it because he had a certain tenderness that he just couldn’t master, and tonight was no different. (Besides, if Roman was focused on Seth’s ass, then Dean had sole ownership of Seth’s face.)

“Beautiful, isn’t he?” Roman asked, pressing a kiss to the asscheek closest to him. “Our pretty li’l pup.”

“He’s alright,” Dean said, knowing that both of his partners would recognize it as not only an understatement but also an attempt to not feed Seth’s already arena-sized ego. Dean got on the bed, walking on his knees until he was in front of Seth’s face, his hard dick almost slapping against the other man’s cheek. “Be better with my dick in his mouth.”

Seth got the hint and reached up with his right hand to wrap it around Dean’s cock, balancing precariously on his left. Roman was taking it slow at the other end, having picked up the lube that Dean dropped on the bed for him and using it to slowly work Seth open inch by sinful inch. Soon enough, Seth had both his hand _and_ mouth on Dean, using them both to the best of his ability to get Dean going.

“There’s a good little omega,” Roman said softly, and Dean heard Roman press a sloppy, wet kiss to Seth’s hole, making Seth keen and push Dean deeper down his throat.

“Yeah, Roman’s gonna take that tight little ass of yours tonight while I fuck your mouth.” Seth said something like ‘I know’ in reply, but it was muffled by what was occupying his mouth. Dean gave his hair a tug for his troubles. “Did either of us say you could speak?” He tugged on Seth’s hair again, far enough to pull Seth off of him to answer.

“No, sir,” Seth gasped out. “No, sir, not at all, sir -”

“Shh, Sethie,” Roman said, just before a low moan from Seth let Dean know that Roman was finally using three fingers. “If you can’t stay quiet, then I’ll have to stop.”

“Nah, Ro,” Dean replied, pulling Seth forward again by his hair, “I’ll shut him up myself. Watch.”

Seth’s lips were once again around Dean’s dick as Roman chuckled. _That’s one way to do it,_ he thought to himself, watching Seth’s head from behind bob back and forth, Dean grunting as he pushed in of his own accord.

Usually the two of them would share the load (pun intended) at the same place, either Seth’s asshole, his mouth, or sometimes just marking his body alone, letting cum from both of them drip down his chest like glaze on the world’s sweetest cake. He wasn’t one in particular to get a rise out of pulling rank, but Seth loved it. He loved being manhandled by them, and being reminded of his omega status at the same time seemingly only made him want them more.

“You want me to fill your slutty little omega hole up, huh?” Roman asked, stroking and lining himself up at Seth’s hole while Dean held Seth at the base of his cock, waiting until Seth gagged a moment later before letting go. “You want me balls-deep, breeding that little omega boypussy of yours until you come, huh?”

“‘Course he does,” Dean answered for him, gnawing on his lower lip as Seth took him down hands-free. “He wants your pups, Ro. Little omega slut-pup wants all the dick he can find, an’ in him now.”

“Well, we can’t give you _everything_ , but I can give you all’a this.” Roman pushed in - _shoved_ in, more like - feeling Seth’s ass pucker and release around him. Seth’s knees nearly buckled upon impact, Roman holding onto his hips to prevent a situation on Dean’s end. He could keep fucking Seth no problem if Seth fell prostrate against the mattress, but Dean would be sorely disappointed at the loss and he couldn’t let his alpha down.

Dean let go of Seth, leaning back until his dick was just barely brushing Seth’s lips and Seth was panting, both hands curled into fists in the covers. “Gonna come all over your face, pretty boy,” Dean said with yet another grunt, fisting his dick as he spoke and ignoring the fact that Seth was literally leaning forward and trying to wriggle out of Roman’s grasp to get back to Dean’s cock.

“Uh-uh-uh,” Roman said sweetly, pulling Seth back by the hips and snapping into him sharply as punishment. “You’re gonna let him mark your face up, baby boy. Sir’s gonna cum right on that pretty face of yours.”

“And if you’re lucky, some of it may make it into - oh, _fuck_!” Dean nearly shouted as he came right where he said he would, splattering Seth’s face and his hair slightly with cum. Roman couldn’t help but chuckle, even though it didn’t feel like an appropriate time and he was close to climax as well. Seth just looked so damn _right_ covered in cum.

Seth lifted up a hand to wipe some of Dean’s (or was he Sir at the moment - did it matter anymore after Dean came and he got what he wanted?) cum off of his nose, sticking those fingers in his mouth to taste his alpha. It didn’t have great, but damn if he wasn’t gonna have Dean in him again somehow.

“Fill ‘er up, Ro,” Dean said, waving a hand in Roman’s direction to give him the go-ahead to do what he wished. (Not that Roman wasn’t going to do that anyway, but still.)

Roman nodded, rolling his hips a few more times before he felt himself just bordering on the edge. He knew what would get him over immediately, but he had to ask.

“Use your words, Seth… _you_ want me to fill you up? You wanna be such a good, _good_ li’l slut-puppy for us?”

“Yeah, yeah… yeah, fill me up, _please_ , Ro,” Seth begged, arching his back up further to try and keep Roman sheathed inside of him as deeply as possible. “Want your pups, I want everything, wanna be _dripping_ …”

Roman wasn’t sure which of Seth’s words did it exactly, but before he knew it he was blowing his load balls-deep inside of the omega. Seth took it all like a champ, keeping his position firm and proud as Roman sunk against him, kissing in between the shoulder blades on Seth’s back.

“Can I come too?” Seth asked no one in particular, trying to sneak a hand down to his own cock (now leaking, though more like steadily dripping). Roman looked at Dean for the answer as he removed himself slowly from Seth’s ass, figuring that this was one of the few things that were solely Dean’s decision.

Dean looked back at Roman before smiling wickedly. “I think we’re done for tonight, Seth.”

“B-But -”

“No ‘buts’; we’ve already taken care of yours.” Dean got off of the bed slowly to go get a warm washcloth for Seth’s face and ass. “You got what you wanted. Don’t be a greedy shit.”

When Dean came back into the main room less than a minute later, Seth and Roman were already tucked into bed, Roman smirking as Seth frowned from where he was under Roman’s arm again. Dean turned Seth’s head towards him, not getting any resistance in return, and slowly wiped Seth’s face and hairline clean. As for the sheets and Seth’s ass? That was the hotel’s problem.

“I’m mad at you,” Seth grumbled, making Dean chuckle and kiss his forehead in reply. Typical Seth: get what you want and afterwards whine like a bitch.

“Whatever you say,” Dean replied, scooting into the bed next to him and picking up his leftover dinner from the side table. “I’m gonna finish eating.”

After a minute of silence, Dean felt tapping on his upper arm and turned to see what was going on.

Roman was asleep already, out like a light, and Seth took his newfound attention as approval to nuzzle into Dean’s arm. “Still love you, though,” he whispered, as if it was just a secret between the two of them. “I love you.”

Dean smiled, putting down his spork to tousle Seth’s hair. “I know. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title/summary from Garth Brooks' "Shameless".
> 
> And thus completes my A/B/O extravaganza!


End file.
